


Cold, Colder, Hot

by RoRoUrBoat



Series: Pridecember 2020 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prideshipping, Showers, mostly nonsexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRoUrBoat/pseuds/RoRoUrBoat
Summary: Pridecember Day 6 - ShowerAtem doesn't handle the cold very well. Seto knows just how to warm him up. It's not what Atem expects.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cold, Colder, Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 and still going strong. This is pretty much the most I've ever written in a week lol. Here's hoping you guys like this one, because I had fun writing it!

Despite his wonder at the existence of snow, Atem, with a body of his own, found very quickly that he did not enjoy the cold.

Not that that would actually stop him from enjoying the winter snow. No, nothing would stop Atem once his mind was made up. Seto supposed they were alike in that way, their insistence on doing what the world said they couldn’t. Seto, more often than not, appreciated that aspect of Atem. 

He wasn’t so sure about that today.

Atem, apparently fed up with not properly experiencing snow due to the cold, had decided to take a walk to Kaiba Corp. to visit Seto. All well and good. Upon arrival, though, Atem had insisted Seto “take a break” and walk with him. Less well and good. When Seto refused, Atem just batted his pretty eyes and promised to _give Seto a treat_ if he agreed to a walk. 

Seto thought it over carefully, weighing the pros and cons. On one hand, he _was_ a CEO, and as such, had work to do during the day. One the other hand…

Seto could barely contain a blush at the thought of what the last _reward_ he’d received from Atem had been. The things that man could do with his mouth...

Huffing, Seto had stood up and grabbed his peacoat, which he threw over his usual turtleneck and trench coat. Atem raised his eyebrow and Seto, belatedly noticing Atem’s condition, had to bite back a smirk. Vaguely shivery, dressed in a leather jacket and tight jeans, with his hands jammed in his pockets. Oh, this was going to be _fun._

  
  


___

  
  


The walk Atem had planned was pretty straight forward. 30 minutes to a local cafe and 30 minutes back. Simple.

In the first five minutes, Seto noticed Atem walking closer to him than usual. He narrowed his eyes, looked around, and, just then, noticed a decent breeze. He didn’t bite down his smirk this time.

“So, Pharaoh,” he started, “Is this what I’m good for now?” Atem tilted his head, and Seto gestured to the two of them. “A wind breaker?”

Atem gave what was probably his snootiest look and said, “I happen to like close to my lover. Is that a problem?” Atem, had he been able, would have definitely been looking down his nose at Seto.

Seto snorted. “Not at all. Assuming, of course, you have no ulterior motives.” 

Atem shook his head, but said nothing. Their walk continued.

By the fifteen minute mark, Atem’s teeth had begun audibly chattering, just barely. Seto observed him out of the corner in his eye, and something in his chest gave a tug.

Seto took off his gloves and offered them to Atem without a word. Atem stopped, stared at them, and then narrowed his eyes. 

“What makes you think I need those?” he huffed. Seto rolled his eyes. 

“Drop the act, Atem. Both of us know the score. You’re freezing, I’m not. Just take them.” Atem turned his gaze from the gloves to Seto, still scowling. 

“Yes, I know the score very well, thank you. And, if I’m not mistaken, I’ve yet to lose a game to you.” Atem pushed the gloves lightly in Seto’s direction and continued walking, his strut interrupted by the occasional shiver.

  
Seto inwardly groaned. He almost couldn’t believe it. Almost. 

“And he calls me the stubborn ass,” Seto muttered under his breath before moving to catch up to Atem.

At exactly 22 minutes into the walk, the cold had become unbearable for Atem and, by proxy, Seto.

Watching his lover shiver and shake, nose running and lips chapped, while he walked cozy in his peacoat, was maddening. This had stopped being funny a while ago.

“Atem,” Seto said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, “Come here.”

Atem turned to him and cocked his head. “Huh? What’s up?” he managed through chattering teeth. Seto didn’t answer, so Atem huffed and walked over to Seto. Seto, satisfied that he was closer, pulled out his phone and dialed Isono’s number.

Putting the phone to his ear, he ignored the obvious question in Atem’s eyes. As soon as the ringing stopped, before Isono could actually say anything, Seto was talking.

  
“One mile west down Main Street from Kaiba Corp. You have eight minutes.” With that, Seto shut the phone. He knew Isono would understand.

Atem glared at him as he put his phone away, completely casual. Seto turned to stare at him, and Atem frowned harder. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Atem bit out. Seto scowled.

“Obviously, I did, seeing as you don’t know when to give up,” Seto said, eyes boring into Atem’s. Atem laughed scornfully.

“That’s rich, coming from you!” Seto inclined his head, not particularly willing to disagree. 

“Regardless,” he said, “You can’t continue like this. You’ll get frostbite. Which-” Seto looked Atem up and down. “-you probably have no experience with, considering your attire.” Atem opened his mouth and then shut it. Seto was right and they both knew it. Atem settled for glowering for the rest of the time it took for Isono to arrive instead.

Once the car pulled up, Seto opened the back door, pointing for Atem to get in first. Atem looked like he was barely restraining from biting Seto’s finger in retaliation. Seto didn’t smirk.

When they arrived not at the Kaiba Corp. building but instead at the Kaiba Mansion, Seto ushered a still-shivering Atem out of the car almost as soon as it stopped in the garage.

As they entered the building, Seto grabbed Atem’s hand and almost jerked back at how cold it was. Not good.

Nearly dragging him, Seto brought Atem, who was still putting up a token struggle, to the master bedroom. Atem crossed his arms when they arrived, biting the inside of his cheek and scowling at the bed.

“Really, Seto?” he huffed, “Right now? You want to cash in on my offer that bad?” The _I’m so cold I’d probably freeze both of our dicks off_ went unsaid, but acknowledged all the same.

Seto chuckled and shoved Atem past the bed and towards the bathroom. Atem looked back at him and frowned, this time more in confusion than indignation. Seto pushed past him, into the bathroom, and began undressing. Atem stared at him, eyes wide as saucers, and opened his mouth, only to close it again.

Seto finished unbuckling the straps on his trench coat and let it drop to the ground, pulled his shirt off, and then went to take off his pants. Atem continued to stare. When pants were also on the ground and Atem had yet to take a step forward, Seto huffed.

“Are you just going to stand there like a moron, or are you joining me?” Atem shook his head and left the doorway to join Seto. He then proceeded to just… stand there. Again. Like he had no idea what was happening. Seto let out a long-suffering sigh.

He reached for the buckle on Atem’s belt, and that seemed to be the hint he needed that his clothes were supposed to be coming off. After that, it was a simple job for both of them to become naked.

Then, instead of doing anything Atem might have expected, Seto walked to the shower and turned it on. Within seconds, the room was filling with steam. Seto took Atem’s hand and led him into the shower, a light smirk painting Seto’s features. Atem grinned back, and his teeth still chattered, if only just.

Once under the water, Seto saw Atem all but melt into the heat. His eyes slipped closed and a frankly lewd moan spilled from his lips. Seto felt himself flush before he shook his head. No. He had a mission.

Grabbing for the shampoo, Seto poured a palmful and then reached for Atem’s hair. Atem jolted at the feeling before relaxing his muscles. Seto worked his fingers through Atem’s thick hair and massaged his scalp, careful not to pull his curls. Under Seto’s ministrations, Atem hummed. Seto wasn’t aware of it until almost a minute, but he was smiling. Not smirking, just smiling. Seto found himself doing that around Atem a lot.

When he was done, Seto gently maneuvered Atem’s head under the water to rinse. He continued massaging until the suds were out, and then he reached for the conditioner.

Starting at the tips of Atem’s hair and working his way up, Seto had to stop and appreciate just how well-cared for Atem’s hair was. Seto usually just used shampoo and rinsed, factory efficient, and was done. Atem clearly spent more time on his own. Seto blushed as he thought about how beautiful Atem’s hair looked. At least Atem was turned away.

As he worked the conditioner carefully out under the water, Atem turned. He smiled up at Seto and reached to kiss him. Under the water, their kiss tasted smooth and soft and warm. Seto was surrounded by heat and the gentle smell of coconut hair products and he had to admit that there was nowhere he’d rather be.

Atem broke their kiss and reached for the body wash. When he poured it into his hand and looked into Seto’s eyes, his smile turned from gentle to devious. He brought his hands to Seto’s chest and Seto almost _squealed_ at the sensation. He managed to bite it back into a gasp at the last second, but he couldn’t deny that, more than cold, it had felt _good._ Seto gave Atem a challenging glare, pulled him into a deeper kiss, and reached down.

Yeah, this was _definitely_ where Seto wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like Seto and Atem being gentle with each other okay I am WEAK-  
> Anyway, here's hoping you enjoyed! Feel free to comment if there was something you liked or if you find something I should fix. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow!


End file.
